


Nothing To Fear

by ladyeternal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boy Kissing, Drabble, M/M, worried!danno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyeternal/pseuds/ladyeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs to see for himself that Steve's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> My involvement in the H50 fandom is TOTALLY the fault and doing of [tiptoe39](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39). That said, Steve/Danny is kinda fun to play with. Written for [tiptoe39](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39)’s [String of Pearls commentfic meme.](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/1278495.html) Comments = love.
> 
> Spoilers: Allusions to canon events through H50 S2 premiere.
> 
> Warnings: If I need to warn you about boy-luvins, you’re reading the wrong girl’s fics. Nothing else of note.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own little more than a tabby that gets destructive when he feels ignored and I’m only playing with the re-launched H50 world for my own amusement and the free entertainment of others.

~ooooOOOooo~

 

It feels like a thousand years, but it’s finally over. The team back together, battered but still standing, stronger together.

Danny hadn’t been sure it would happen. Had been afraid that, despite their best efforts, they’d be one man short when all was said and done.

It’s that fear that drives the car to Steve’s apartment building. Fear that brings him to Steve’s doorstep with beer and nonsense words about keeping Steve from brooding too much. Fear that Steve really isn’t home and safe, is still back in that cell, unless Danny can see that he’s there.

If Steve notices, he doesn’t call Danny on it. Instead, they watch _**Kelly’s Heroes**_ and order in and exchange meaningless banter, the way partners do when the weight of the world isn’t on their shoulders.

Danny doesn’t mean to fall asleep. It’s a doze, really, brought about by nothing more than the lull of alcohol and food mixed with the drop in stress hormones now that Steve being back where he belongs is more real to him. But he wakes when he hears the sound of thunder on the horizon, and sees the balcony door open. “Steve?”

“Out here.”

Padding out in his sock feet, Danny finds Steve leaning against the wall of the balcony, gazing across the landscape as the storm rolls in. There’s enough wind to blow the rain at them in a fine mist, giving the moment a surreality, like something in a dream. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies, though his voice lacks anything convincing behind the syllable. “Just… thinking.”

The fear comes back, heavy in Danny’s gut: fear that Steve will think too much, will get lost in the dark places in his head and never come back. Or worse, take one risk too many and wind up on a slab, leaving Danny to pick up the shattered pieces of his life alone.

But there’s no fear in the way Danny steps in and takes hold of Steve’s shirt in both hands, leaning up to press his lips against Steve’s, absorbing the other man’s surprise into the kiss as the wind scatters raindrops against their skin, warm against the faint chill of the evening.

When Danny draws back, he can’t go far; Steve’s densely muscled arms are around him, and Steve’s looking at him with a kind of wonder in the ice blue of his eyes. “Don’t,” Danny chides softly. “At least, not tonight.”

There’s a faint crinkle in the corners of Steve’s eyes, and his voice is warmer, more present as he says “okay” before closing the distance between them again, chasing Danny’s fears away.


End file.
